Let Me Help You
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Dan comes out to his family that he's gay. Sadly though, his dad isn't too keen on this news and kicks him out despite all his mother's and brother's protests. So now, Dan is living on the streets without anybody. What happens though when Phil comes to the rescue? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Don't own anything.


_**I randomly got this idea while typing for Don't Look Back.**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**A/N: Unfortunately, due to copyright and such, I had to remove 'The Saltwater Room'... sorry guys :(.**_

* * *

><p>Running... It's what I knew best. I've been doing it for so long now that I don't know anything but it.<p>

But what am I running from? I'm running from _them._

My parents, my school, my so called friends, my past...

My life.

My life is hell.

It consists of constant bullying and my parents not giving two shits about anything that goes on with me.

They never paid attention to me, only to my little brother.

I bet you think it's incredibly stupid that I'm running away from home, but honestly, I can't think of anything else to do anymore.

I've tried everything to make my life better...

But nothing ever worked.

I can only run away. Away from home and away from my problems.

But reality hits hard... the problems _never _go away.

It's like a lion in a cage with no one around...

You can't get out.

...I can't get out...

I'm trapped forever.

Trapped in this hellhole called life.

My shitty ass life.

Where nothing ever goes right. Where nothing ever makes sense. Where you can't escape the pain.

...Where nobody cares about you...

But my life wasn't always like this. No, it wasn't even close.

I had an amazing life before... before...

Before I came out to my parents 3 months ago...

_"Mum, dad. There's something I need to talk to you about." I said nervously biting my lip._

_My mum turned her head towards me and set down the dish she was washing. She smiled at me. "Okay, dear. One second." She said._

_"John! Honey! Dan needs to speak to us about something!" My mum called out to my dad who was in his office upstairs._

_Moments later my dad emerged from his office and came walking down the stairs, taking off his reading glasses in the process._

_The three of us sat down, my mum and dad across from me._

_"What do you need to talk to us about sweetie?" My mum asked._

_I squirmed around slightly in my seat, feeling nervous and anxious as much as my body would let me. My mum noticed this almost immediately._

_"Dan, honey? Is everything okay?" She asked worried._

_I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding and look at my parents._

_"Mum, dad, I don't know how you're going to react to this." I said, biting my lip hard._

_My parents both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion while looking at each other._

_My dad looked back at me. "What, are you gay or something?" He asked sarcastically._

_I remained quiet, looking down at my feet._

_I didn't look up but I could tell that their eyes widened in shock as they looked at me._

_"Dan?" My mum asked._

_"Yes?" I mumbled. _

_"Dan?" My mum asked sternly._

_I looked up and straight into her brown eyes._

_"Are you...?" My mum asked._

_I sighed slightly and nodded. "Yes mum. I'm gay." I answered._

_"Get out." My dad said coldly._

_Both my mum and I looked at him in shock. "W-what?" I asked._

_"You heard me you little shit. Get out of my house!" He screeched._

_"John!" My mum cried._

_"What?" He asked, his eyes piercing right through my teary ones._

_"He's our son John! So what if he's gay?!" My mum cried to my dad._

_"He's no son of mine! He's a faggot!" My dad yelled, standing up._

_I stood up and so did my mum. He started to launch himself at me, my mum desperately trying to keep him back._

_"JOHN! STOP!" My mum screamed._

_My little brother came running out of his room and down the stairs where he ended up next to me._

_"Dan? What's going on?" He asked._

_"Nothing Adrian. Go back upstairs." I said calmly, not trying to startle him._

_But he being the stubborn kid he is, didn't listen._

_"Get the fuck out of this house! You don't belong here!" He bellowed at me._

_The tears started to fall rapidly down my cheeks as I listened to him..._

_My own dad._

_"Fine! It's clear you're a fucking homophobic so I'll just leave!" I screamed back._

_"No Dan! Don't go!" Adrian cried, clinging onto my leg for dear life._

_I bent down to his level and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Adrian look, I don't want to leave you but I don't have a choice right now." I said tearfully._

_"No, no! Dan, don't leave me!" He cried desperately._

_The tears fell rapidly as I pulled him in for a hug. He held onto me tightly, myself giving back the same strength._

_We pulled away and I look straight into his brown teary eyes. "Be good, okay?" I asked him. "For me?"_

_He nodded and sniffed up. "Okay, I will Dan. I will for you."_

_"I won't be gone forever. I'll be back soon." I said, standing up straight._

_I looked back at my parents. My mum's eyes were filled with fresh tears and my dad's were cold and hard._

_I turned away and started heading towards the door. I opened the door and walked out..._

_...And I didn't look back once..._

And I still haven't looked back to this day.

I can't handle it anymore.

The only person that understood was my boyfriend...

...Phil...

I haven't seen or spoke to him since I ran away.

I miss him...

God, I miss him.

I heard that he was looking for me, but it's been months. I doubt he still is now.

It wouldn't surprise me if he gave up...

...Everybody gives up on me...

I sat down against the brick wall and sighed. I held my head in my hands and let out the breath I was holding.

My head shot up though when I heard a noise... and it sounded near.

I stood up, anxious slightly.

The person kept getting closer as I tried to make myself as non-noticable as possible...

...I don't think it's working...

"Is someone there?" The person asked.

Wait, that voice sounded familiar...

"W-what do you want?" I asked quietly.

He remained quiet for a full minute before he started to speak again.

"D-Dan? Is-is that you?"

"Ho-how do you know my name?"

"Dan, it's me! It's... Phil." He said the second part quietly.

My eyes widened. "P-P-Phil?" I asked shocked.

I quietly emerged from where I was and into the light.

It was Phil.

"Phil?" I whimpered.

He started to walk towards me. Scared slightly, I tried to get away but he didn't do anything that would hurt me... In fact, he did the exact opposite.

He hugged me.

I shrieked slightly at the sudden interaction but I soon relaxed and hugged him back.

We stood like this for who knows how long, but after what seemed like an eternity, we let go of each other.

"Dan... what happened?" He asked.

My face fell and I looked down. "My dad wasn't exactly keen on my coming out."

"I heard about that. I'm so sorry Dan." Phil said sincerely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I whispered.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said.

I shook my head violently. "No! I'm not going back to that hellhole!" I cried.

"You're not. You're coming back with me. If your parents can't accept the fact that you're gay, then fuck them. You can live with me." He said.

I looked at him for a moment before I basically pounced on him, kissing him.

He kissed back, placing his hands on my back.

When we pulled away, we leaned our foreheads against each other, smiling.

"I've missed you." Phil said.

"I've missed you too, so much Phil." I said, tearing up slightly.

"Come on, let's go." He said, entwining our hands.

"Thank you Phil." I said sincerely.

He smiled. "Anything for you. Afterall, I do love you."

I grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That took longer than expected to write... Haha.<strong>_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
